Ficlets: Ações - Drarry
by MandAC
Summary: "O verdadeiro amor é como um eletrocardiograma. Tem altos e baixos, mas sempre segue em frente [...]" (Jufras Menhal) /Conjunto de cinco ficlets Drarry- M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonhar**

Harry Potter, quando mais novo — até mesmo depois de "velho" —, sonhava em encontrar alguém com quem pudesse formar uma família. Alguém com quem compartilhar sonhos e conquistas.

Porém, quando ele — de modo totalmente inesperado tanto para o mundo bruxo, quanto para ele mesmo — começou a sair com Draco Malfoy, já sabia que seria algo que não era para durar. Pois Draco, independente de ser incrivelmente irresistível e sexy, não era um cara de relacionamentos longos, menos ainda de sonhar uma vida além das aparências.

Por isso, ao acordar aquela manhã ao lado do loiro que outrora odiava, sabia que havia chegado a hora de terminar. Não porque estivesse insatisfeito com o relacionamento, nem pela existência de outro alguém.

Harry tinha que terminar com Draco, porque ele não sonhava. E Harry, já em seus vinte e cinco anos, não podia esperar mais. Se não fosse atrás de seus sonhos agora, talvez nunca conseguisse realiza-los.

Ele então acordou o outro, que lhe sorriu e disse um bom dia manhoso — _seu coração palpitou mais rápido_. Harry o fez sentar, disse que precisavam conversar e viu o loiro lhe sorrir condescendente.

Draco também sabia. Sabia que chegaria uma hora em que Harry teria que seguir em frente e ele não o impediria. Não porque não quisesse, nem porque não lhe doeria ver o moreno partir.

Harry tinha que terminar com Draco, porque ele sonhava. E Draco, por mais que amasse o moreno, não iria impedi-lo de ir atrás de seus sonhos. Pois se ele não fosse atrás agora, talvez nunca conseguisse realiza-los.

O loiro sentiu seus olhos pinicarem e sua visão ficou turva. O moreno sentiu seu coração se comprimindo e sua respiração descompassou.

Harry abriu a boca pra falar que acabou, mas o que saiu foi um: "_Casa comigo?"._

Draco abriu a boca pra negar, mas acabou gritando um: "_Sim! Oh, Merlín, sim!"._

Porque ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Draco sonhava sim. Sonhava em uma vida com Harry, pois só com ele seria feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olhar**

Certa vez, durante uma conversa qualquer, Harry ouvira Hermione recitar um ditado trouxa: Os olhos são as janelas da alma.

Aquela frase, naquele momento, não havia feito muito sentido para o moreno nem tido muita importância. Por isso ele deixou passar e guardou em sua mente, pois sabia que, assim como várias coisas que Dumbledore havia lhe dito, faria sentido quando ele estivesse preparado para entendê-la.

E o momento chegou.

Harry estava nervoso; suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia tão rápido que ele achou que teria um ataque cardíaco. Correu os olhos pelo pequeno salão, vendo rostos amigos e alguns colegas de trabalho. Viu ao fundo Rita Skeeter e sua pena de repetição rápida, ao seu lado o jovem Dennis Creevy tirava fotos de tudo e todos.

Virou para o lado e, suplicante, perguntou para Ron se ele poderia fugir.

— Se fizer isso, você morrerá e eu também, por ter deixado que fugisse.

Harry suspirou, respirou fundo e perguntou se aquilo que estava fazendo era certo. Ronald, que já estivera no lugar do amigo, sorriu abertamente e disse que logo saberia a resposta, pois _seu_ loiro estava vindo.

O moreno então se virou e o viu. Elegante, altivo, _lindo_. Draco, de vestes negras e esverdeadas, aproximou-se de onde ele estava; sorrindo, sendo acompanhado por Narcissa, parou ao seu lado.

Tudo então parou. Harry já nada ouvia e via, além de _seu_ loiro. E Draco já nada via e ouvia além de _seu _moreno. Falavam quando deviam como se tivessem sido programados pra isso.

E, quando os verdes fitaram os cinzas, foi que Harry entendeu o que aquele ditado queria dizer.

Pois os olhos de Draco diziam — gritavam — tudo o que ele sentia e queria. Harry viu nos olhos de Draco o amor que tanto almejava.

E foi nesse mesmo instante, que Harry soube que jamais se arrependeria, porque o que ele mais queria era poder ver os olhos de Draco todos os dias, pelo resto de suas vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olhar**

Certa vez, durante uma conversa qualquer, Harry ouvira Hermione recitar um ditado trouxa: Os olhos são as janelas da alma.

Aquela frase, naquele momento, não havia feito muito sentido para o moreno nem tido muita importância. Por isso ele deixou passar e guardou em sua mente, pois sabia que, assim como várias coisas que Dumbledore havia lhe dito, faria sentido quando ele estivesse preparado para entendê-la.

E o momento chegou.

Harry estava nervoso; suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia tão rápido que ele achou que teria um ataque cardíaco. Correu os olhos pelo pequeno salão, vendo rostos amigos e alguns colegas de trabalho. Viu ao fundo Rita Skeeter e sua pena de repetição rápida, ao seu lado o jovem Dennis Creevy tirava fotos de tudo e todos.

Virou para o lado e, suplicante, perguntou para Ron se ele poderia fugir.

— Se fizer isso, você morrerá e eu também, por ter deixado que fugisse.

Harry suspirou, respirou fundo e perguntou se aquilo que estava fazendo era certo. Ronald, que já estivera no lugar do amigo, sorriu abertamente e disse que logo saberia a resposta, pois _seu_ loiro estava vindo.

O moreno então se virou e o viu. Elegante, altivo, _lindo_. Draco, de vestes negras e esverdeadas, aproximou-se de onde ele estava; sorrindo, sendo acompanhado por Narcissa, parou ao seu lado.

Tudo então parou. Harry já nada ouvia e via, além de _seu_ loiro. E Draco já nada via e ouvia além de _seu _moreno. Falavam quando deviam como se tivessem sido programados pra isso.

E, quando os verdes fitaram os cinzas, foi que Harry entendeu o que aquele ditado queria dizer.

Pois os olhos de Draco diziam — gritavam — tudo o que ele sentia e queria. Harry viu nos olhos de Draco o amor que tanto almejava.

E foi nesse mesmo instante, que Harry soube que jamais se arrependeria, porque o que ele mais queria era poder ver os olhos de Draco todos os dias, pelo resto de suas vidas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falar**

Se havia algo em que Harry Potter, O-menino-que-sobreviveu, não sabia fazer de jeito algum era _falar_, mas falar sobre algo específico.

Ele não sabia falar sobre _sentimentos_.

Era algo impossível pra ele. Sua língua travava, embolava e as palavras saiam na ordem inversa.

Por isso, dessa vez, ele escrevera antes o que ia falar. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, obrigado. Havia feito o melhor pedido de desculpa do século, quiçá do milênio! Sorriu para si mesmo e entrou na chaminé, dizendo em alto o endereço da casa de Hermione.

Draco havia fugido para lá na noite em que brigaram; de alguma forma o _sangue puro_ e a _sangue ruim_ haviam se tornado mui amigos, vaia ironia.

Quando saiu da chaminé, tirando o pó da capa, ele olhou em volta e deu de cara com o rosto enfurecido de Hermione. _Oh, Merlín, seja piedoso!_ Rogou mentalmente enquanto dava a amiga o seu melhor sorriso.

Cumprimentou-a, recebendo um bom dia irritado, e perguntou se Draco estava.

— É claro que está seu desalmado, insensível, _trasgo_! Ele não sai do quarto desde que chegou!

Harry, relutante, seguiu para o quarto da amiga. Bateu na porta e escutou algo que deveria ser um "entre", mas não passou de um muxoxo. A escuridão tomava conta do lugar e uma respiração pesada, o ar.

O moreno aproximou-se, devagar, da cama e sussurrando lumus, viu a face de _seu_ loiro. Tão abatido e frágil, com certeza havia chorado o tempo todo. Harry merecia a morte, por ter feito um ser tão lindo sofrer.

Então todo o discurso do milênio fora esquecido e no meio do breu um simples pedido de perdão, ouvido. Depois disso o silêncio. Draco encarou-o firmemente. Suspirou e disse:

— Estava tomando poções. — Pegou as mãos de Harry e colocou-as sobre sua barriga, com lágrimas nos olhos e um singelo sorriso, continuou: — Vamos ter um bebê, Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tocar**

Harry amava muitas coisas, mas acima de tudo amava Draco Malfoy.

Tudo no loiro o atraia.

Os lábios pálidos, finos e trêmulos. A voz melodiosa que, suplicante, dizia seu nome. Os olhos acinzentados, desejosos.

E, principalmente, o corpo que estremecia sob seu toque.

Harry amava o fato de Draco ser tão sensível.

"_Vamos ter um bebê, Harry."_

Draco amava muitas coisas, mas acima de tudo amava Harry Potter.

Tudo no moreno o atraia.

Os lábios finos, rosados que se curvavam em um sorriso sensual. A voz grossa que, delirante, dizia seu nome. Os olhos esverdeados, desejosos.

E, principalmente, as mãos que o dominavam com o mais mísero toque.

Draco amava o fato de Harry ser tão carinhoso.

"_Vamos ter um bebê, Harry."_

Os dedos grossos percorriam o corpo esguio, que estremecia.

Os lábios rosados beijavam delicadamente o ventre alvo, arrancando sons sôfregos dos lábios pálidos.

O corpo do loiro arqueava, enquanto o do moreno investia.

Draco gemia juras e Harry o protegia.

"_Vamos ter um bebê, Harry."_

Os dois sabiam que haviam sido moldados pelo toque preciso do Tempo para que, no fim das contas, acabassem juntos.

Harry era a coragem, emoção e impulsividade. Draco era a prudência, racionalidade e serenidade.

Eles se equilibravam e completavam.

"_Vamos ter um bebê, Harry."_

Mas acima de tudo, se _amavam._


End file.
